


《Sexual Study》

by creamgingerbread



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 12:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20600774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamgingerbread/pseuds/creamgingerbread
Summary: ===双性预警===为了凑钱给妈妈治病，时砚接受了朋友的建议，来到巫家给一个问题学生补课。然而学生却对他的上课内容提出了别的要求……【问题学生攻x补课老师受】开车预警！一发完结小短篇~文章三观不太正，请大家将现实和小说分开看待哦==排雷==1.内有强制爱梗出没2.攻并非初哥3.双性，有一点点凸起，但是并不产乳（。）4.感情节奏较快请自行选择食用谢谢大家喜欢！





	1. Sexual Study 1 by 奶霜姜饼

**Author's Note:**

> 请关注微博 @奶霜姜饼  
=w=新人写手，您的支持就是我最大的动力！

时砚刚从省会大学毕业，正愁找不到工作的时候，曾经的学姐向他抛出橄榄枝，邀请时砚去她开设的补课学校上班。

补课学校的学生大多是中学在读，课程难度不大，作为理科全才，时砚只不过呆了一个月便很快上手。

起初他带的是一对多的初中数学，等成绩带出来后学姐看他资质不错，便只让时砚负责1对1的VIP。

因着他笑起来脸上有一对酒窝，看起来温和可亲，再加上教学质量过硬，所以学生们都挺喜欢这个小老师。

渐渐地，他在当地的补课届变的小有名气，有不少家长希望他能够接受聘用，成为自己孩子的私教，不过时砚一一回绝了这些邀请。

对外他给的理由大多是不习惯上门，但真正的原因只有时砚自己知道。

日子就这么一天天的过去，直到一年后的一天，学姐亲自找到时砚，希望他可以带一个问题学生。

对方的要求是上门教学，一周三次。薪资丰厚，月结十万，如果成绩有显著提升，视提升的程度再另给报酬。

这些条件报出来，听的时砚是瞠目结舌，第一反应自然是不信。

“学姐，没搞错吧？还是你漏了个小数点？”时砚惴惴不安的问。

“嗨，骗你干什么，”学姐噼里啪啦一顿操作把这个学生家长说的话翻出来给时砚看：“人家又不是真的傻，去一个人就看得上。这不得先试课么，要是人孩子看的上你，你才能签劳务合同。时砚，我也不瞒你，我前些天试过了，那小子拽的不行，老师人进去了，连正眼都不给一个。试课开始后也全程不配合，要不是因着职业素养和道德，我抽他的心都有。”

学姐越说越激动，开始手舞足蹈起来，间或比划几下上勾拳姿势，恨不能真的揍到对方脸上。

时砚接过学姐的手机，就看见学生家长如泣如诉的求助，心下暗叹一声：可怜天下父母心。

学姐瞧着时砚有点意动，又加大了煽风速度：“时砚啊，我知道你不喜欢跟学生私下走的过近，但是你也得考虑考虑阿姨呀。妈妈病了，不是急着用钱治疗吗？那又是个长期的艰苦斗争，得用钱吊着命才行。”

“现在有个这么好的机会，不去争取一下，你甘心么？”

时砚浓密的睫毛闻言颤了颤，拿着手机的手指不自觉的攥紧。

他何尝没想到这一点？最近急用钱，时砚甚至兼了三份工，每天疲累不堪，连挤公交的时候都能站着睡着。

如果他能顺利拿下这个工作，丰厚的月薪再加上他过去的积蓄，说不定可以让妈妈等到骨髓配型成功的那一天。

至于自己的秘密，和妈妈的生命比起来，又算得上什么呢？

时砚深吸了口气，郑重的对学姐点了点头：“麻烦你了学姐，能帮我联系一下吗？我想去试课。”

学姐似是很高兴时砚想通，忙翻出对面的微信开始介绍起时砚来。

家长秘书回信息的速度倒是很快，没一会儿便和这边说好，明天周六，早上十点过来试课。

一切确定，时砚向学姐道谢后便离开补课学校，他还得赶回家准备一些试卷和易错题，简单的备一下课。

至于明天结果如何，总得努力过才知道。

-  
时砚按照家长秘书给的地址到了补课地点：本市知名的高档小区，一套公寓价格能抵郊区一套别墅。

他要见的学生巫奕就住在这里。

学姐之前称他为问题学生一点也不夸张，初中的时候就爱和一群狐朋狗友混，抽烟喝酒，打架飙车什么都做。

他爸妈经常在国外谈生意不着家，巫奕干脆也从家里搬出来，拿零花钱租了个房子自己单独住。

没人管的前提下，巫奕中考自然是考砸了，家里花了不少钱可算是砸进了省重点的实验班。

原本指望实验班的学习氛围能够带动巫奕上进，结果他一点也不领情，反倒是把人家实验班搞得乌烟瘴气，让老师们怨声载道。

仅仅两周时间，巫奕在高中的名声就臭了。

校长顶不住投诉的压力委婉的和巫父表示过后，就直接把巫奕调去了末尾班级。这是各个学校都常有的“贵族班”，里面的氛围和学生资质可想而知。

现实让巫父陷入愈发难堪的境地，巫奕的考试全部交了白卷，导致他在高一直接留级两年，现在变成了大龄高一生，倒数钉子户。

巫父自感老脸丢尽，但唯一的儿子又不能不管，学校的老师管不住，他就开始花高价找私教，指望着总有那么几个人能改变巫奕。

而时砚正是无数前来挑战的挑战者之一。

仔细确认自己把教学工具拿齐后，时砚暗暗鼓了鼓劲，然后伸手敲动巫奕家的大门。

来开门的是巫父强塞给巫奕的保姆李姨，她算是看着巫奕长大，巫奕对李姨很有几分尊重，便也没有将人赶走。

李姨见一个和气的年轻人站在门口，明白这是来试课的老师，嘴上瞬时客气起来：“您是时老师对吗？巫先生昨天和我说过情况了，请直接进来吧！巫奕他正在自己房间里，我等下带您过去。”

“老师您叫我李姨就好。试课时间是两个小时，您……要是想提前走也行，辛苦费巫先生会照给。其实巫奕他本质不是个坏孩子，就是老爱和他爸对着干。但小孩子嘛，任性一些难免的。”

时砚注意到李姨微妙的停顿，抿了抿嘴角，朝她露出一个微笑，表示理解。

李姨瞟了眼这老师，看起来倒是斯斯文文的，也没有什么歪歪心思的样子，还懂得听话看脸色，心下对时砚的评价不禁高了些。

“我知道了，谢谢李姨。不管怎么说，作为老师我会不负所托，尽我所能帮助学生来提高成绩，”时砚目视前方，认真的回复道。

李姨闻言无所谓的点了点头，有太多老师说过这种话，但最后却一个都留不下来。

大门离巫奕的房间也不过几步路的距离，两人简单交谈一番后便走到了最里面那间卧室。

李姨边敲门边朝内好声好气的说：“巫奕啊，今天的试课老师来了。”

待收到里面的答复后，李姨朝时砚点了点头，侧过身让开位置便回到厨房继续去准备今天的午餐。

本来一直处于放松状态的时砚莫名开始紧张，连手心都出了不少汗，他压下内心的忐忑将门打开，正正好看见一个青年的背影。

这就是巫奕了。

“巫同学你好，我是来试课的时砚老师。今天咱们的教学，你是想就在这里，还是去书房呢？”

话音落下，全场鸦雀无声，只剩巫奕电脑内传来的游戏音效和他手指敲击键盘的脆响。

时砚有些尴尬和无措，听见老师打招呼，对方果真像学姐说的“连正眼都不瞧你一下”。

等了半晌，见巫奕还是没有回头的意思，时砚忍不住有些恼火。

恰好见巫奕打完一局，时砚二话不说直接上前将主机摁掉，电脑屏幕“唰”的一下由彩转黑。

巫奕终于面无表情的转过头看向来人。

时砚毫不犹豫瞪回去。

两个人就这么大眼瞪小眼的博弈了一分钟，时砚硬是撑着没眨眼，生理不适让泪水急速聚集在他的眼眶内，一个不留神便从脸颊坠了下来。

意识到自己流泪后，时砚慌忙低头，自欺欺人般想掩盖掉这件事。

“嗤。”头顶传来巫奕的嘲笑。

时砚有些难堪，未曾想下一秒巫奕便伸出一只手抬起了他的下巴。

巫奕手指很长，骨节分明，明明是桀骜不驯的性格，指甲却修剪的整整齐齐。

他歪了歪头朝着时砚说：“老师，你怕不是个傻子吧？”

时砚涨红了脸，一时也顾不上这个轻佻又幼稚之极的姿势，张口回道：“巫奕，请你尊重老师！你是学生，不是社会上的流氓瘪三！”

说完便“啪”的打掉巫奕的手。

时砚怒气冲冲的拿起自己的包，转身就走。

身后巫奕凉悠悠地出声：“老师不是冲着那十万块钱来的吗？怎么，不想要钱了？”

时砚努力调整着呼吸，不停在脑海里重复“打人要坐牢杀人要犯法”，好几秒后才勉强能回话：“如果同学你是抱着学习的态度，那老师自然不会离开。钱很重要，但不是最重要的事。如果你不想学，这笔钱我拿着也不会安心。”

巫奕听了倒是有些意外，他挑起眉头，又想起刚刚时砚的眼泪，不自觉的舔了舔唇。

他复又回话，甫一开口，嗓子竟带了点哑：“倒也不是不想学。”

时砚狐疑的回头，拿不准巫奕这话什么意思。

“如果老师你像刚才那样哭给我看，那咱们就上课。”

巫奕有双好看的桃花眼，如果忽略掉他耳朵上那两排黑色耳钉，此刻眯眼笑起来的样子倒带了几分天真的状态，活脱脱一个善良上进的好学生。

时砚直接被气笑了，深刻赞同“狗嘴里吐不出象牙”这句话。

确定对方是个不折不扣的混账后，他直接放弃沟通，打算等下和巫父道个歉：这工作他干不了。

巫奕也笑了。

但和时砚不同，他笑容中带着兴奋，看着时砚像看到什么新奇的玩具一样，充满了兴味。

时砚拉开房间门，蓦地身后袭来一阵风，“嘭”的一声，巫奕几乎是暴力般将其按了回去，然后手快的将锁迅速旋转扭死。

时砚吓一跳，惊疑不定的想回头。

下一秒，让他毛骨悚然的事情发生了。

巫奕双手从后环抱住他的腰身，高大的身形直接将175身高的时砚遮盖住。

如山般的压力让时砚喘不过气，男性气息直接将他包围，他拼命夹住自己下身，企图不让秘密泄露。

巫奕懒洋洋的声音呼在他耳边，他笑着说：“老师别急着走嘛……你不是要教我上课吗？不过我觉得课程得改一改。”

“初次见面，不如就上性爱教学课吧？”


	2. Sexual Study 2 by 奶霜姜饼

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 请关注微博 @奶霜姜饼  
=w=新人写手，您的支持就是我最大的动力！

今日天公不作美，乌云团聚，秋风萧瑟，连呼吸间都夹杂着几丝凉意。

在来的路上，时砚便暗自后悔忘带雨伞，不过想着试课也就两个小时时间，说不定能赶得及回家。

墙上的挂钟正“滴滴答答”的走个不停，在气氛滞塞的房间内犹如黑白照片中的一抹明红，惹眼又刺耳。

然而此刻窗外雨珠绵密，硕大如豆，一颗颗打在玻璃上，伴着挂钟声音糅杂成了一段不和谐的旋律。

莫大的屈辱和恐惧随着晦暗的天色浸染了时砚的头脑，他控制不住身体的颤抖，只固执的想去掰开环抱住自己的双手。

“巫奕，你不要乱来……我是老师，是男人……”时砚差不多是从嗓眼里憋出这句话，他一边死命抑制住生理反应，一边动作激烈的挣扎起来。

在这个家中，除了李姨以外，没有人可以帮他——但李姨又怎么可能帮他？

巫奕就像看见了一只猫儿，爪子还算有些利，在用自己几乎可以被忽略的力量反抗来自上位者的玩弄。

他耐着性子陪时砚胡闹了会儿，后来实在是被挠烦了，便只用一只手箍住对方的腰，另一只手顺着胸口往上轻轻掐住时砚的脖子，将他的头往下拉，露出白皙的脖颈。

巫奕将脸凑过去嗅了嗅时砚的颈项，有股淡淡的薄荷味，在他看来算得上“怪好闻的”范畴，之后就不做犹豫伸出大舌堪称温柔的舔了舔那块皮肤。

那里在被舌头反复舔舐后，透了一缕红，衬着墨黑的发和雪色的肤显得有些色情。

时砚忍不住干呕起来，他没办法抑制从胃部翻涌至食道的恶心，惧怕的情绪也使得时砚心跳加速。

巫奕显然对这个反应相当不满，他决定用更极端的方式来逗弄自己的玩具。

在时砚还没反应过来的时候，巫奕突然一口叼住他的颈后细肉，开始用力地吮吻起来，誓要在上头留下自己的印记。

这个吻像倾倒入雪地的滚水，霎时烫的时砚一个激灵。

窗外雷声隆隆，雨珠坠落的频率又明显增高，好似将才的阵仗不过是一场声势浩大的前奏而已。

巫奕敏锐的察觉到时砚的不同，刚刚还僵硬的身体，一瞬间变得柔软起来，甚至靠到了自己怀里。

他愉悦的眯起眼睛，另一只紧紧箍人的手也随之往上隔着衣物搓揉起时砚的身体。

彼时刚入秋，衣服厚度和夏天差不了多少，所以巫奕的手几乎只隔着薄薄一层阻碍贴上了时砚的乳肉。

那处地方因为衣物宽松再加上时砚较瘦弱的原因，倒是看不出有些微隆起。

巫奕寻到乳豆，用稍粗糙的衬衫裹住硬起的那一粒，不断将软嫩的尖头和棉质薄衫摩擦，和手掌迥然的质感令时砚有些受不住。

时砚在性这方面及其自卑又保守，这么多年来手淫次数屈指可数，且每次都得背着人藏起来偷偷摸摸的进行。

或许是平日里压抑的过狠，所以他的身体反倒变得敏感无比。

巫奕不过稍稍一弄，自己小小的阴茎就兴奋抬头，诚实的变化让时砚难堪又羞涩。

体内的激素早在方才便蚕食了时砚的大脑，起初激烈的反抗到现在逐渐变了味，在外人看来不外乎像宁死不从成了欲拒还迎的调情。

扯手的动作好比撒娇，摆动的身体更是犹如求欢的兽类在不停取悦自己的伴侣。

巫奕虽然年纪比时砚更小，但早就是情场老手，扑过来找他的男男女女这些年来数不胜数。

对他来讲，脸好看，身材出众的，那才能和他睡。

当然了，规矩也不能乱：睡过一次，在巫奕世界里就代表这段关系走向结束。

他从不和人谈恋爱，所以谁都休想和他搞什么恩怨纠葛，爱恨情仇。

而这些，正备受情欲折磨的时砚自然是不清不楚。

情史一片空白的时砚，此刻真真切切的感受到了什么叫做“欲火焚身”。

他下身流出的水，如果不是因为裤子是黑色，那应该早就被察觉到了。

巫奕放过了时砚的后颈，转而用手将他的头转向自己，尔后不做犹豫的探头用自己的舌头舔上对方的唇，不费吹灰之力找到时砚呆愣的舌头，霸道无礼的将对方卷起，缠绕上去不停地吮吸。

巫奕用舌尖引导着时砚，中途还使坏将自己舌头往后缩，惊的时砚舌头下意识往前追逐，结果贫瘠的经验让他再一次落入名为巫奕的牢笼，小舌被大舌死死的包裹，口中的蜜液不断被吮吸吃去，上颚快被舔破皮，连牙根都感受到了来自巫奕的力度。

时砚胸前两粒乳豆不断被粗糙的衬衣摩擦，而被衣料遮住的光景下，那处迅速红肿起来，到后头甚至变得像两粒小葡萄。

麻痒刺痛的感觉让时砚早就失去理智的意识陷入更深的欲念沼泽当中。

或许是觉得这个姿势别扭，两个人在不知不觉间变换了姿势，从胸紧贴背的状态成了面对面拥抱的亲密模式。

时砚是不怎么会换气的，长时间的接吻让他脸颊变的通红，连鼻子尖也染上一抹，双眼因为情动亦盈满了两汪春水，待二人唇瓣分开后，泪滴如碎钻般不自觉地淌出。

巫奕眼神凝滞了一瞬，下一刻便凑过去啄吻掉水光，边亲边说着：“老师，你哭起来的样子，真美啊。”

他的下身早就半勃起，由于身高原因此刻正抵在时砚的腹部上，顶的对方略微难受。

时砚有些迷糊的精神，渐渐因这句话而回笼，等意识到刚刚的意乱情迷后，时老师瞬间煞白了脸。

他不确定巫奕有没有发现自己的秘密，因为下身流出的水已经打湿了自己今天穿出来的牛仔裤，只不过因为裤身颜色，不仔细看是看不出来的罢了。

可样子能掩饰，气味却不可能消失。

窗外的雷雨撞击玻璃的声音更加猛烈，倾盆而下的“雨军”席卷了这座将至正午的城市。

外面转凉的温度使得关上门的房间内，空气逐渐变得闷热，一种异样的味道随着温度升高，在房间内不断逸散，通过分子介质来到了另一人的鼻息前。

巫奕并非对房间内的变化一无所知，那种咸腥之中又夹带着几丝甜的味道，因着不透风的原因不停向他袭来。

巫奕丝毫不讨厌这个味道，反之，他几乎是有些痴迷于这个未知的神秘存在。

时砚自然也嗅到了，他下意识夹紧了双腿，好像这样就可以阻止“那里”止不住往外流的淫水和充满色情的气味。

高大的学生注意到小老师的动作，了然的往他双腿间看去，不消几秒就发现了胯部的布料比腿部颜色更深，显然是被什么打湿了的样子。

巫奕脑海中一刹那闪过一个猜想，他毫不犹豫抓住了它，将这缕线索在心底展开。

时砚没意识到巫奕变化的神色，他现在腿软的不行，羞耻心在和自己的欲念做争斗。他尝试着从巫奕怀中退开，然而青年结实有力的胳膊直接阻止了时砚的幻想。

此刻他就是陷入惊涛骇浪中的小船，找不到出路，只能闭上眼睛，绝望等待“上天”的宣判。

青年虽然停止了亲吻的行动，但一只手从未老实过，在不停地按压时砚的乳豆，搓揉之间让时砚刚刚在激烈的湿吻中射了一次的小茎再次抬头。

时砚心下暗骂了句：“该死，”同时用力咬住下唇，拼命扼制住要溢出口的嘤咛呻吟。

另一边厢，巫奕还是不明白这种不同于精液的味道究竟是什么，索性抛开问题不去想，打算用实践来寻找问题的真理。

他再次埋头亲上时砚的嘴，又让时砚这个初哥进入新一轮的沉沦。

眼见时砚动了情，时机已到，巫奕不动声色的解开时砚的皮带，又扭开裤子纽扣，拉下金属拉链，然后“唰”的一下将时砚的裤子扒到腿弯处。

突如其来的动作太快，失去理智的时砚居然没有意识到自己下半身已经暴露在巫奕的掌控之下。

直到巫奕手指摩挲到那处的时候，时砚才后知后觉发生了什么。

恐惧、羞耻、愤怒、卑微、自我厌恶一瞬间涌上时砚心头。

他尖叫出声，其间含着的情绪犹如寻凶的怨灵，时砚在下一秒爆发出平生以来最大的力量将巫奕推倒在地。

他颤抖着后退，提上自己的裤子，没头苍蝇般往门口跑去，他甚至顾不上自己的贴身物品，只想立刻逃离巫奕的房间。

时砚的双腿间是他的禁地。

那里本来藏着时砚最大的秘密。

在阴茎之后，原本该是会阴的地方，出现了一个不该有的花穴，粉嫩且娇气。

这里从未有人造访，连主人都甚少照顾他。

因为这处怪异，时砚的爸爸离开了他们母子，母亲不得不从小嘱咐时砚远离人群。

完整的花穴让时砚失去了完整的家庭，也失去了完整的交际圈。

他无法忍受和人，尤其是男人靠的过近，那份不安全感使得时砚不得不将自己囿于广阔的天地之外。

渐渐地，除了关系特别好的几个同学，他的身边从来不会出现别人。

而就在他好不容易鼓起勇气往外踏出一步的时候，这个秘密被戳破了。

时砚太怕了，太怨了，他扯弄着门把，然而越急越是记不住锁该往哪个方向拧。

他只有一次尝试机会，因为巫奕没有给他选择正确答案的时间。

巫奕意识到时砚想要逃走后，翻身从地上跳起，长腿跨了两步往前，抓住时砚的双肩把人直接带进怀里，尔后拦腰一抱，面对面将人压在自己的大床上。

时砚哆嗦着双唇，卸下了平日里的礼仪道德，嘴中开始骂起脏话，妄图刺激巫奕将自己松开。

然而对从初中开始就成了半个混混的巫奕而言，在时砚认知中的脏话，就好比那种文人墨客写在教科书上的模板，文绉绉的，杀伤力基本为零。

他看着猫儿冲着自己露出尖利的牙齿，那点子骂声就跟催情香一样，让巫奕忍不住又亲了下去。

时砚下意识想合口，巫奕眯眼一笑，用手捏住时砚的腮帮，逼迫时砚张嘴，那条想反抗的舌头也被巫奕毫不留情的镇压，这个姿势让时砚闭不上口，只能任由涎水不断从嘴缝边缘流出，润湿了床单和发鬓。

巫奕拨弄着时砚的舌根，另一手往下探去。

等再次摸到花穴的时候，时砚像机关旋到头的八音盒，反抗和咒骂都消失殆尽，身体僵硬成死鱼，下一秒却堪比放了气的气球，瞬间成了摊在床单上的泥。

巫奕摸了好一会儿，等一只手全沾上晶莹的蜜汁后，他将那只手举到时砚眼前，当着他的面用舌头将淫水全部舔舐吞下。

本来已经绝望的时砚像看到怪物一般，难以置信地死死盯住巫奕的脸。

巫奕吃完满手淫水后，仍未感到餍足。

他转头看了眼时砚，问：“小老师，有人肏过你这里吗？”

时砚下意识红了脸，转向另一侧不敢看巫奕。

“那就是没有了。”巫奕瞧着这反应满意的点了点头。

他往下挪了挪身体，将头移到花穴上部，滚烫的鼻息打在阴蒂上，让时砚难为情的闭上了眼。

巫奕亲了亲时砚大腿内侧，顺着根部一点点往内吻去，留下一道道青紫的印记。

待最后来到中心亲了亲那个小巧的茎头时，巫奕俊朗的面容又露出几分天真，他严肃的对时砚说：“小老师，我现在要在这里盖个章，以后你的穴就是我巫奕的了。”

说完这句，不待时砚回话，他便低头咬上阴蒂，用舌尖开始包裹住它，不断挑逗。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 请关注微博 @奶霜姜饼  
=w=新人写手，您的支持就是我最大的动力！


	3. Sexual Study 3 by 奶霜姜饼

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 请关注微博 @奶霜姜饼  
=w=新人写手，您的支持就是我最大的动力！

巫奕从没给人口交过，今天还真是头一回。

他也不知道为什么要这么对时砚，不过是想做就做了。

廉耻这种东西早在过去就被他自个儿撕个粉碎，父母混乱的情史和男女关系不可能教会巫奕什么叫做爱情与责任。

做爱这件事对他而言，不过是两人利用对方的身体来满足生理需求的活动，是一种锦上添花的存在。

巫奕的舌苔刮蹭着时砚阴唇头部的小珠，这粒软肉在不断地刺激下开始充血盈红，膨胀硬起。

沾了口水的阴蒂偶尔会暴露在空气中，在唇的温热和湿冷的温度双重夹击下，阴蒂肉眼可见的肿大，连两片阴唇都快要包不住了。

时砚以前哪里受过这种刺激？他连阴茎都很少照顾，更别说花穴。

被巫奕不得章法乱吸一通后，剧烈的快感从那一处蹿遍全身，失重般的状态让时砚似乎来到了天堂。

“啊……啊……呜呜，嗯……别，别吸了！”时砚爽到双眼都开始往上翻，口中不自觉发出淫荡的呻吟。

正当巫奕打算含住阴蒂仔细吮吸的时候，身下时砚开始全身哆嗦起来。

巫奕瞧见，福至心灵般将嘴凑到阴道口，下一秒一股滚烫中带着几丝甜腻的淫水汩汩的喷射而出！

巫奕吃了满嘴蜜汁，犹不满足，双手扒开阴唇，复又伸头仔细舔舐花穴穴心，像是不甘心它只产出那点水一般，继续刺激着时砚的性器。

或许是双性的身体构造引起了巫奕的好奇心，他就像“时砚学”高级研究员一样，除开用舌头拨动“唇瓣”，甚至还将鼻尖凑过去，仔细嗅闻花穴的味道，在摩擦间还沾上一些口水和淫水混合的液体。

饶是此刻已经自暴自弃的时砚，看到巫奕跟疯子一样的行为还是难为情的伸手想拨开他的头。

然而时砚越是害羞，巫奕越是要和他对着干。

从时砚的视角看去，男人的脊背高大挺拔，肌理分明，结实有力，稍微动一动便能看见隆起的肌肉。

而此刻，这具成熟肉体的拥有者，正顶着一头碎发俯首于他双腿间，执着的啃咬他的花穴，叼住花瓣和蕊心，像找到了世间至宝一样用舌尖勾勒出它们的形状。

时砚本来打算推开头的手在情欲的催动下不自觉的变为下压。

他不仅用力将巫奕的头按向花穴，自己下身也开始不断往对方口中送去。

当时砚意识到这一点后，他难为情的用另一只手的手臂盖住了双眼。

巫奕抬眸扫到时砚的反应，不禁在心里感叹：小老师真是太可爱了。

抱着这种想法巫奕开始更加卖力的服务起时砚来，娴熟程度一点都不像是从未有过经验的“口交初哥”。

没一会儿，时砚嘴里尖叫出声：“我到了，快到了！啊……嗯呃……巫奕你快挪开！”

男人自然是不会听话照做，毕竟他等的就是潮吹这一刻。

“啊……！”又一股蜜液从洞穴深处奔流涌出，带着腥甜的气味，落入男人唇舌中。

巫奕用嘴堵住花穴口，这一次总算吃了个干干净净一滴不剩，用舌头仔细检查过后，确认再没有遗漏的存货，巫奕才恋恋不舍的离开这片亟待开发的宝地。

时砚鼻腔内断断续续地发出一些甜腻的鼻音，哼哼唧唧的样子好不惹人怜惜，至少巫奕觉得对方可爱的紧，忍不住亲了亲时砚的发顶。

等亲完后，他自己却愣了。

巫奕迟疑地摸了摸心脏，好像是比平时快了……一点点？

或者说，很多点？

他又低头看向时砚，只见对方面若桃花，双眸含春，高潮过后流出的汗液打湿了时砚的鬓角和发丝，让他整个人透露出一股蛊惑人心的性感。

假如说小老师是个妖精，在巫奕想来，他应该是最能吸引自己的那一个。

时砚尚未从余韵中缓过劲来，就感觉一只手抚上了他的柱身，那处算是他的第二禁地：因为自己的阴茎又小又细又短，身为男性的自尊让他没可能对这个尺寸骄傲的起来。

巫奕堪称温柔的帮时砚手淫，同时又开始亲吻时砚身上其他部位，连耳后根都没放过。

起初是用唇轻轻触碰，之后变成带目的性的啄吻，还在最显眼的部位留下吻痕——巫奕就是乐意看见时砚全身每一处都烙上自己的章，向所有人宣布这是巫奕的人，除他以外没谁能碰。

时砚被服务的舒舒服服，几十分钟前那些激烈的抵抗早就抛之脑后。

廉耻礼仪破了，白日宣淫也做了，时砚并非眼高于顶的清高人士，他对自我的定位就是一个普通人。

而普通人败于欲望的手下，又有多大过错呢？

这种自暴自弃的侥幸心理让时砚不自觉头脑放空，直到巫奕将一根手指捅入花穴后才回过神来。

“你做什么？！”

巫奕奇怪的看了眼时砚：“做什么？做爱啊？干什么，干小老师咯。”

时砚被这话臊红了脸，好半天才回复，而此时手指已经进去三根了：“这是你家，李姨还在外面，你怎么敢做这种事？！”

巫奕哂然一笑：“李姨在这个家里，是听我的话还是你的话？我不叫她进来，她是不会主动来开我房门的。你不信，那我现在就可以叫她回去。”

一番话连消带打，直接攻破了时砚的心理防线，他嚅动了几下唇瓣，半天没说出一个字。

最后他干脆直接拿过一旁的抱枕盖在自己脸上，彻底放弃了抵抗。

巫奕不满的皱起眉头，粗暴的将抱枕扔开，在时砚错愕的眼神中把他拉成侧卧姿势，抬起身下人的一条腿，提枪拔刀，“噗呲”一声插入湿润温暖的花穴。

瞬间布满神经的疼意让时砚大叫出声：“好痛！！滚开！你出去，出去！”饶是小穴早被蜜汁浸泡过，现在的它依然是未被外物造访的处子地。

巫奕年纪不大，发育却好，硕大的紫红孽根上青筋裸露，顶部有些翘起，看起来狂野无比。然而阴毛却出乎预料被他修剪过，看起来不但不杂乱反而凸出了一丝规矩乖顺的气息。

事实上，他对床伴一向不太有耐心，时砚算是在这么多人中获得特殊待遇最多的一个，没有之一。

巫奕不满身下时砚呼痛的挣扎，开口冷冷道：“痛就对了。痛才能让你印象深刻，记住谁是你男人。”

说完，本来只进了一个头的阳根，下一刻直接整根撞进，让时砚眼前一白。

时砚瞬间长大嘴，口中却发不出一丝声音，他既痛到极致，也舒服到极致。

一直以来空虚的花穴终于迎来了契合它的家人，穴内软肉开始亲密无间的吸附起柱身，渴望将最好的温暖奉献给它。

无疑，这份殷勤成功取悦了开始动作的男人，一向对星座占卜不屑的巫奕居然开始思考起今天是不是什么大吉日子，才让他遇到这么个宝贝？

起初性器因为甬道的紧致难以活动，巫奕难得耐下性子不断伸手抚摸时砚的头发，亲吻他的眼睛，另一只手也没闲着，不停的游移在两粒乳豆和一株花蕊之间，尽可能的用触摸将时砚安抚下来。

慢慢的，等时砚得了趣开始放松之后，穴内再次分泌出汁水，让巫奕更方便动作。

龟头研磨着时砚的穴肉，巫奕九浅一深的律动着，等身下人彻底适应后，他再次抬高时砚的腿，大开大合的冲撞起来。

阴茎整根抽出，复又整根插入，撞击的频率逐步增快，起初捣药般的速度到后来趋近于打桩。

巫奕腰力自然上佳，抽插了几十分钟都不见疲累，而时砚却是大大不如，在剧烈的运动时，他感觉自己的腰腿酸麻的不行。

二人的活塞运动让时砚的一对乳儿也跟着跳动，虽然和女性的乳房不能比，但较之大多男性而言，时砚的乳房已经算是隆起明显。

巫奕看的眼热，禁不住埋头又啃上时砚胸前的乳头，三处快感同时夹击下，时砚也情动不已，伸出双臂抱住巫奕的背用力抓紧：“肏我……你，肏我啊……”

“小老师，学生不是正在孝敬您呢嘛，别急呀？”巫奕嬉皮笑脸回了一句，忍着莫大的欲望停止了抽插的动作。

待看到时砚跟闹脾气的猫儿似的求他插死自己，巫奕满意的眯起眼睛，将时砚抱起来，两人面对面坐着，这个姿势无疑让阳根插的更深，时砚的小性器被这么一刺激，抖抖索索的吐出了几发白水。

巫奕见状捏了捏小家伙，尔后一手抱住时砚的腰，另一只手摸上时砚的腹部问他：“好老师，乖宝宝，快告诉学生，你肚子里有没有子宫？”

时砚哪里想到他会问这个，人一下子呆住，尬在原地不知道怎么回复。

巫奕倒是饶有兴味的笑了：“看老师这反应，那就是有了。”

时砚不想理他，难为情的将脸埋到对方的颈窝。

花穴内的阳根正小幅度的往上顶弄，对时砚此刻骚痒的穴心来讲，几乎是饮鸩止渴。

他推了推巫奕的肩，算是变相催促他加快速度，巫奕收到这个信号，脸上露出一阵古怪的神色。

他凑到时砚耳朵旁，呼吸急促的舔了舔对方的耳垂，然后开口：“小老师，给我生个孩子吧？”

时砚听了一句国骂刚要出口，巫奕却开始了比刚刚更剧烈的冲撞，将他组织好的语言全部冲散。

青年人迫切地寻找着花穴深处更神秘的禁地，待茎身顺着甬道往前插进去后，宫颈热情的拥吻上龟头，用力箍住马眼，好像要吃精的妖精，誓要将凡人榨干。

攀升到巅峰的快感不仅让时砚呻吟不断，同样的，巫奕也是爽到头皮发麻。

他一次次冲击宫颈口，在几百次研磨后，终于将龟头塞进去一小截，那里面是比花穴更温暖更柔软的地方，巫奕的心也被此处感染，不再像以往那么没心没肺，他自愿向欲望和那莫名的情愫缴械。

在把龟头抵在子宫口后，猛地按住时砚的细腰，使得自己所有浓精全部射入时砚的子宫内。

滚烫的液体让时砚有些不舒服，他难受的想动弹两下，却被那双胳膊大力的拥住。

时砚无法，只能等着巫奕射完。

过了近三分钟，巫奕才算从灭顶的舒爽中挣扎出来。

二人皆是满头大汗，呼吸急促，时砚更糟糕些，他不仅脸颊透红，连身上各处肌肤也变成了淡淡的粉色。

巫奕见了没忍住用唇瓣蹭了蹭时砚的，尔后他做了一个决定。

巫奕仗着自己力气大，抱起一个一米七多的男人也毫不费劲。他就这么裸着身体从电脑桌上拿起自己的手机，调出自拍，“咔擦”几声拍下了两个人的裸体合影。

时砚被这举动吓到，刚刚殆尽的力气让他没办法阻止巫奕，只能拖着破锣嗓子怒骂：“混账……你是不是疯了？为什么拍照……？！”

巫奕倒是对这些不痛不痒的话毫无感觉，他抱着时砚又躺回床上：“如果不拍照，小老师你跑了怎么办？”

还真别说，他倒是料对了，如果没有照片，时砚不跑那才是傻子。

此刻自己的计划直接宣告破产，时砚是真的拿这祖宗毫无办法了。

巫奕笑了笑，又拿起手机找到他爸的电话，待接通后开门见山的说：“老头，今天来试课这个人我要了。工资你该怎么算给人家，就怎么算。”

不等对面的答复，巫奕直接挂了电话，在时砚没反应过来前，将他正面朝下，以背入式再次将阴茎插入花穴。

虽然时砚没吭声，但巫奕知道他听进去了。

青年将头凑向身下人，温热的呼吸打在对方耳际：“小老师，从现在开始，我就是你的学生了。你可要好好教教我啊。”

Sexual study，巫奕可不介意天天温习。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 请关注微博 @奶霜姜饼  
=w=新人写手，您的支持就是我最大的动力！

**Author's Note:**

> 请关注微博 @奶霜姜饼  
=w=新人写手，您的支持就是我最大的动力！


End file.
